dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Lamb Chop's Play-Along
Lamb Chop's Play-Along is an American half-hour preschool children's television series that was shown on PBS in the United States from 1992 until 1997, as well as on YTV in Canada. It was created and hosted by puppeteer Shari Lewis, and featured her puppet character Lamb Chop. Synopsis Appropriately, Lamb Chop is a sheep; other characters are puppets of other farm animals, including Charlie Horse and Hush Puppy. Cast *'Shari Lewis' - Host/Lamb Chop/Hush Puppy/Charlie Horse/Kelly Pig *Pat Brymer - Head Puppeteer *Gord Robertson - Buster the Bus, Featured Puppeteer *Norma McKnight - Additional puppetry *Bonnie Martin - Big Lamb Chop *Mark Gomez - Big Charlie Horse ;Lamb Chop's Playmates *Brian Ito *Amanda McAdam *Sabrina Sánchez *Emma Pollard *Annick Obonsawin *John Creery *Bryan Robinson *Ramon Choyce *Phillip Boutte *Jade Schwartz *Talia Gilboa *Darren Doran *Jason Guadalajara *Zack McLemore *Katie Orm *Toni White *Kevin Yee *Rachel Sandor-Gough *Zack Moses *Emily Harrison *Andrew Francis Episodes 85 half-hour episodes produced. Season 1 (1992–1993) # Charlie's Basketball Shoes (4 acts) # Stop Biting Your Nails (4 acts) # Too Sick to Go to The Circus (5 acts) # Hush Puppy and the Bully (4 acts) # Lamb Chop's Hiccups (3 acts) # Charlie's Magic Kit (2 acts) # Lamb Chop Works Out (4 acts) # The Charlie Newspaper (4 acts) # Robin Hoof (3 acts) # Charlie's Toothache (4 acts) # Hush Puppy Practices Baseball (3 acts) # Hush Puppy's Trip to Yzarc (4 acts) # Lamb Chop's Imaginary Friend (3 acts) # Charlie Horse Directs a Movie (4 acts) # Lamb Chop Runs Away (5 acts) # Charlie's Lemonade Stand (4 acts) # Lolly Crushing on Hush Puppy (4 acts) # Rings and Cookies (4 acts) # Happy Birthday Charlie Horse (4 acts) # Shari and Lamb Chop Switch Places (4 acts) # Charlie Horse for Class President (4 acts) # Shari's Obedience School (4 acts) # Lamb Chop and the Necklace (4 acts)/Shari Tells the Story of the Musicians of Bremen # Lamb Chop's Allowance (4 acts) # Lamb Chop Practices for a Talent Show (3 acts) # Hush Puppy and the Ice Show (3 acts) # Lamb Chop Wants to be Big (2 acts) # The Lamb Chop Show Season 2 (1993–1994) # So Long Freddy (3 acts) # Shari Makes a Beanstalk # School Daze (3 acts) # The Circus (1 act) # I'm Back! (2 acts) # Shari Tells the story of Tikki Tikki Tembo # Farnsworth (3 acts) # A Cat By Any Other Name (3 acts) # Born To Dance (3 acts) # Super Angelo (3 acts) # I Write The Songs (1 act) # United We Stand (3 acts) # Lucky Puppy (3 acts) # The Wallet (3 acts) # Trading Bases (4 acts) # When You Grow Up (3 acts) # Lamb Chop's Cold # Musical Chopsticks (3 acts) # Principal Swanson (3 acts) # Gold Diggers (3 acts) # The Story of How Baby Lamb Chop Learned to Walk # Peer Pressure (3 acts) # Toulouse La Chop (3 acts) # Anchor Desk (3 acts) # The Dark (3 acts) # Lamb Chop's Lullaby Season 3 (1994–1995) # Horse of a Different Color (2 acts) # Monopoly (3 acts) # TATTLETALE! (3 acts) # Sooo Mad! (3 acts) # Lamb Chop's Pet (3 acts) # Togetherness (3 acts) # What A Mess (3 acts) # Buster and Butch the bully # Busted-up Buster (3 acts) # Lamb Chop practicing violin Season 4 (1995–1997) # Charlie Horse tells a lie (3 acts) # Shari's Favorite? (3 acts) # Lamb Chop's Art embarresses Charlie Horse (3 acts) # A Yo-Yo for Hush Puppy (3 acts) # Lamb Chop's Glasses (3 acts) # Counting on Your Knuckles Segments Introduced in Season 1 * At Home with Lamb Chop * Comedy Barn * Knock Knock * A Baby Lamb Chop Story * Betcha * Riddles * Funny Little Poem * Animals from the San Diego Zoo * Tongue Twisters * Story Time * Sing a Little Sing-Along Song * Playtime With Emma * More Playtime With Emma Introduced in Season 2 * BUSter the Bus * Alphatoons * Something Unusual * A Baby Shari Lewis Story * A Teddy Bear Tale * A Baby Hush Puppy Story Introduced in Season 3 * Any Kid Can Draw * Take a Look at a Book * BUSter's Brain Busters * Magic is the Thing for You * You Can Do It Introduced in Season 4 * Clip from The Shari Lewis Show Production notes WTTW jointly distributed it with Paragon Entertainment Corporation to PBS stations across the country. The rights to the show are currently owned by DreamWorks Classics. Theme songs Both the opening and closing theme songs were written by Broadway composer Norman Martin. Other songs were written by Square One TV songwriter, John Rodby. Two versions of the opening song with different lyrics have been used; one involves bouncing, the other strength. The ending theme song is "The Song That Never Ends", as sung by the children and puppets while Lewis frantically attempts to stop them. An instrumental version of the show's theme song was used for a most recent show of Mallory Lewis and Lamb Chop. Syndication Reruns of the first 26 episodes were broadcast on Qubo's digital channel, which is partially owned by Classic Media. In 2012 Kids & Teens TV started airing the series. The show can be seen as a skit in the Fairness segment from episode 5 of the 4th season of the series which is used for Kids for Character. External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0166048/ Lamb Chop's Play-Along] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Dreamworks Classics Category:Lamb Chop's Play-Along Category:PBS Category:TV Series Category:Article stubs Category:WTTW Chicago Category:Paragon Entertainment Corporation Category:A&M Video Category:Preschool education television series Category:PBS Kids Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:Television series by Universal Television